


Repression is Overrated

by Adariall



Series: The (sometimes disastrous) Courtship of the Emotionally Inept [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Durincest, Kili isn't as dumb as he acts, M/M, Thorin is emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is not the most emotionally open individual, even when he's courting Kili.  At some point the dam has to burst and as much he loves Thorin, Kili suspects that it might not go so well. But then again, he has been wrong in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repression is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



> Written for the ever lovely QueenDurin who left me this prompt: Love me, with Thorin/Kili please :D In which Thorin is a silly clumsy babbly dwarf who stumbles on words as he tells Ki' how he feels about him. Flufffffy Thorin yays<3

For Kili, nights spent with Thorin, were his favourite nights of all. They were far enough along in their courting that his mother no longer found reason to keep them apart most nights, and it was something that both Kili and Thorin were grateful for. But while there was intimacy in their relationship, there had not yet been a declaration in words. Kili knew that Thorin was emotionally inaccessible at times, and he truly could not fault him for that, but to those who were closest to him, his feelings could be seen in his actions and his gestures. It was something Kili had become quite fond of, but he knew that at some point or another, Thorin would attempt to make his feelings known in words and he wasn't entirely certain of exactly how well that would go. He half suspected that it would be at an inopportune time, perhaps in the market, or at a supper with his mother and Fili. As he would later realize, he had been partially correct, however instead of a public declaration, it came in the form of a confession in the middle of the night.

Kili could tell that it was late when he opened his eyes. The room was dark and it held a chill that seemed to seep into his bones. He turned onto his side to curl further into his uncle, but he was surprised that when he did so he was greeted with a face full of Thorin's thigh instead of the shoulder that he had expected.

"Thorin?" He looked up at his uncle sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Thorin didn't so much as glance down at his nephew, his eyes still seemingly fixed upon some point on the wall across the room. "Nothing, Kili. Go back to sleep."

Suddenly he felt much more awake than he had not moments before and he pushed himself up on one elbow. "Something is wrong," he reached out with one hand and rest it against his uncle's stomach. "You can talk to me, Thorin."

Thorin finally broke his gaze away from the wall and looked down at the hand that rest against his stomach. He let out a soft sigh before covering it with his own and tipping his head back against the wall once more.

Kili sighed and dropped down so that his head was rest against the pillow once more. He knew that there would be no pushing Thorin. If he wanted to speak, he would.

Thorin was as stubborn as an ass and he suspected that would never change.

There was silence for some time, and Kili kept his eyes trained on his uncle's face. The only light that either of them had to see by was that which filtered through the faded curtains. Even with the lack of light, Kili could see Thorin's throat move every time he swallowed and he could feel his fingers move against the back of his hand. He didn't move himself, he kept still and allowed Thorin to lose himself to his thoughts once more. The silence was so pervasive that when Thorin cleared his throat Kili couldn't help but start slightly at the sudden noise.

"Hush," Thorin's voice was low and he squeezed the hand that rest on his stomach briefly.

Kili obeyed, but he pressed close to Thorin's side and rest his cheek against his thigh.

"You asked me what was wrong, and I can assure you that there is nothing wrong. I have simply been thinking." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he began to speak once more. "You are very important to me. Far more important than anyone has anyone has ever been to me. I know that sounds heartless when it comes to the rest of our family, and I do love your mother and I love your brother as well, but in a different way. You're just..." he took a breath before he let it out in a huff. "You're Kili. You are light and laughter. You can make me smile even after I've spent a day cooped up in the forge making tools for ungrateful men. You make me feel at peace, and that is something that that I haven't felt since long before Erebor fell."

Kili stared up at him, eyes wide. "Thorin, you do-"

Thorin cut him off wordlessly as he raised his hand. "Please, let me finish."

"All right." Kili nodded once before he fell back into silence.

"Thank you." Thorin couldn't suppress the smile that twitched at the corners of his lips. "To end this, I suppose what I mean to say, and what I meant to say at the beginning is that I love you. I love you and I would do anything for you. You are mine as I am yours and that will never change."

Kili pushed himself up in the bed in one smooth movement and pushed the blankets aside as he straddled Thorin's lap. "You fool," he cupped the sides of his uncle's face and leaned in so that their foreheads were pressed together. "I already knew that."

Thorin's face contorted for a moment in confusion, but Kili distracted him with a hard kiss.

"I have always known that you loved me. You make it so evident in everything that you have done for me. Every touch, every kiss. It's so clear." He leaned forward and kissed almost chastely. "Don't ever worry about me not knowing how you feel."

His uncle let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around Kili's waist. He stroked his hands along the long lines of Kili's back and pulled him tight to his chest. "Sometimes you manage to startle even me." He muttered as he tilt his head to the side to rest his cheek against the top of his nephew's head.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes." Kili relaxed against Thorin's chest and closed his eyes as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him. "Now that you've gotten that out, do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

Thorin chuckled into his hair before he pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. "Yes, Kili. I think I can."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep like this, that way you can't go wandering about, thinking again." He dug his fingers into his uncle's side carefully before relaxing his grip.

"Alright, alright." Thorin squeezed him and adjusted Kili against his chest so that they would both sleep more comfortably. "Sleep then, dearest Kili."

"I will." He mumbled in response. He could already feel himself dropping off and he refused to fight it. Sleep was something he could not miss, even if what he truly desired was to stay awake until first light with Thorin. Perhaps the next time, he thought hazily as he relaxed into Thorin's embrace before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
